Aliens: Follow the wolf
by darkwaterbender
Summary: A group of Marines were sent to Investigate a mysterious Object, They find themselves stuck in the middle of an Alien infestation. Only a few make it out of the first ambush,following there captain Jake A. Wolf. how many will make it out of there alive? {{-All characters are made up. Jake A. Wolf is a made up character, not the one from the series-}}
1. Chapter 1: Wake up call

There was a slight creek before everything was bright white. Jake started blinking rapidly until he could see better. "Wake up Marines!I know it was a short trip but that's no reason To cry!" the colonel said in a joking tone. Will got up and let out a heavy sigh. "How Long was it?" Will asked with with an annoyed tone. "long enough to make you wine" said Colonel Gilligan. Jake's vision finally came to. He turned to see tall muscular admiral with his hat in his hands and a cigar in his mouth. "all men to the briefing room." the colonel said walking into the west wing toward the briefing room. Jake took out his basic marine camo shirt and pants. he hurried to get them on and continued to the briefing room. "head count! Line up men!" the colonel yelled. All the marines ran and quickly got in line. the colonel walked up to the start of the line and went from man to man saying their name and then whispering check to himself. "alright all are here, get in your squads and listen up!"all the men got in their squads of six then sat down at a table and turned to the screen where the would brief the mission. "we are going in to secure a mysterious artifact, command is being an ass and they wont tell me what it is or what it does. i want Jacks squad at the entrances if they see trouble outside. Zak's squad will enter with my squad and we will converge toward the artifact. while Redbburn waits in the ship for extraction. Any questions?" one hand raised. "Sir, who is in your squad?" asked Reddburn. Reddburn was an excellent pilot, all the men thought we were lucky to have her. Jake had a special thing for her. "Jake Wolf, Will Jones, Derek DeJuno, Robert Albony, and Carry Foster. No further questions?" no one rose their hand "Good. Get dressed marines. Report to the hangar when your done." the marines ran to the armory. even though Jake had been on this ship before, the size and complexity always seemed to stun him. Even the name '_U.S.S Alert'_ was great. it was magnificent. He continued running through the ship and into the armory where he equipped himself with standard issue armor and a pulse rifle. he loaded his pistol clips and secured the name on his vest 'Jake A. Wolf'. He continued toward the hangar. when he got there he saw all the squads lined up in their lines going into their drop-ships. he joined colonel Gilligan in his lined and then his squad hustled into the drop-ship. "Ready Reddburn?" colonel asked Reddburn loudly from his seat. Reddburn looked back and gave a thumbs up "All systems go! Drop off in 5...4...3...2...1"


	2. Chapter 2:Dark Beginings

"5...4...3...2...1...DROP!" Reddburn yelled as the drop-ship shot out of the ship and into the space above system C-231. C-231 was a small planet covered with icy glaciers and is famous for its fairly often snow storms and low visibility. which is why the marines are landing in a cave. no man could survive out there for more than 20-40 minutes. "Approaching the orbit. Be prepared for a lot of turbulence." The drop-ship started to buck and bounce like a wild bronco. "Reminds me of breakin' horses back at home" Carry said in her undeniably southern accent. "where did you grow up Carry?" Jake asked, Jake was trying to be a bit more social. he is second in command and if anything happened to the colonel he would have to speak up. "I come from Georgia."  
"Georgia?"  
"yep, southern Georgia."  
"sounds nice. did you work on a farm?"  
"no. i worked on a ranch. it was great.""i hate do stop the party but get ready for a landing guys,"Reddburn exclaimed from the cockpit  
Jake grabbed his cross seat belt and held on for the landing. With a loud _BANG _the drop-ship landed and Reddburn yelled "we're her boys!" Will chanted and yelled words about how he was a badass or something, Jake wasn't really paying back of the drop-ship flung open and instead of seeing a bright yellow sun, he saw a dark brown scary looking cave. "ugh, what is this stuff?" Derek DeJuno asked "it's all... sticky." "suck it up Derek, Robert called from the back of the group. Robert and Derek were no doubt best friends, they always hung out and had that special guy friendship where they always had to insult each other. "all squads in position?" the colonel asked over his headset. "in position." you could here in the background of the headset was guns being checked and the engine of the drop-ship calming. "bravo team?" there was no answer. "bravo!pick up!" the colonel yelled louder. but there was still no answer. "BRAVO!" the colonel yelled. but this time, all there was was a quiet sound, _Ssssssthhhhhhhhh, _and then the head set crackled and sounded a warning sound signaling that it was destroyed.


	3. Chapter 3: A Change in scenery

"Alright men, i have a feeling we aren't the only ones down here. Bravo just went down from something. so stay frosty, MOVE OUT!" the colonel shouted. the men continued down the dark cave. something moved behind them. "D-Did you guys here that?" Robert said quite frightened. "Keep your pants in check,Albony" the Colonel exclaimed with the brown "Black and Mild" cigar in his mouth. The group went on. Robert was sure he saw another movement. "Colonel I'm sure i saw something" "Albony, it was just your imagination." the colonel held a fist in the air at 90 degree angle, signaling for the group to stop. "hear that?" the colonel asked leaning toward the south. there was a small humming noise. "think that's the artifact?" Derek asked watching the groups back. "Probably, how many other mysterious objects do you know of that hum?" Will asked in a joking tone. "you got one in your pants don't ya?" Carry answered in a laughing tone.  
"oh haha Carry."  
"a little to hard for you?"  
"another sexual joke?"  
"well when you put it that way"  
the colonel interrupted "cut the chatter you two!"  
"she started it-"  
"Jones!Cut the chatter!" Will shut up right away. too bad, Jake found it amusing. there was a sound above them"_STHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"_ without hesitation Robert shouted "SIR!" i heard it too, Albony. Wolf, motion sensor ." Wolf pulled out his motion sensor. "yes sir, rapidly approaching object," Jake pointed out. " I need numbers Wolf!"the colonel shouted. "15!10!5! Right on us!" the marines looked around them. "where is it?" Derek asked. " I don't know, it just stopped." Jake answered. the squad stopped and aimed down the sights and prepared. but nothing showed. "Must have been a false alarm. alright lets continue marines." colonel ordered and the marines moved forward through the dark brown cave "room ahead, anything on the sensor?" colonel asked "Nope." Jake put the motion sensor away, and brought out his pulse rifle. "Sir, is that the object?" "you mean the blue glowing cube vibrating over there? naw that can't be it Robert." Derek joked. "cut it out, marines" the colonel ordered. the men walked out of the cave and into a large room with a bunch of wires going toward the was a pretty dark room, except it had the object radiating light from it. "ugh, more slime." Robert pointed out  
"stop being such a pussy Rob," Carry blared out  
"im not being a pussy!"  
"Rob, you're the only one here complaining about the slime."  
"screw you Carry"  
"marines, shut up and clear the room." the colonel barged in. The marines spread out and searched the room  
"clear!" Carry yelled  
"clear!" Robert yelled  
"clear!" Jake yelled  
"clear!" yelled the colonel  
then there was silence  
"Derek?" Robert yelled  
still there was silence  
"DeJuno! respond!" the colonel yelled  
but there wasn't an answer  
"Wolf, come with me to check on him" wolf and the colonel walked up ahead, and when they turned the corner "Damn!" Jake yelled from the stench of Derek laying on the floor with a hole in his face and an arm ripped off with blood all over the floor and walls. "ugh," Jake managed to get out through coughing "Poor bastard." Robert yelled from across the room "guys? what happened?" Jake and Colonel exchanged a look "shit how are we gonna tell Rob?"Jake whispered to colonel. "like this, HEY! Albony get over here." Robert walked over and fell on his knees. "im sorry bud." Robert said quietly. "Rob, we should get going." Jake said with his hand on Roberts shoulder. "ya...alright" Robert got up and walked over to the object. "is it safe to handle?" Robert asked in a dull voice "ya, just put i in the satchel." colonel tossed Robert a Satchel. Carry walked over to Robbert "hey, you okay hot-shot?" Carry asked in a soothing voice. "I don't want to talk about it." "okay, i understand"  
there was a small minute of silence before  
"AAAAAAGGGGGHHHHH"


End file.
